


Prompt 2 DaveKat

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nook Worship, Oral Sex, Wet Dream, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Dave and karkat had a lot of free time on the meteor,,,, that couch is conveniently red too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 2 DaveKat

Sound bounced awkwardly off the laboratory walls, the movie’s dialogue folding over itself and muffling comprehension; though it hardly mattered. Karkat lazily watched the crabtop shift the colors on the screen as he drifted contently in and out of sleep. It was rare that Karkat found himself so open to the invitation of rest, with no sopor, nightmares of memory haunted his mind and fueled the unending guilt and sorrow that he faced so often; but for now he lulled himself to half sleep allowing the first of few pleasant dreams to wash over him. He knew who he had to thank for that.

Dave had pushed into Karkat's life so harshly, that at first his only thoughts were of rage and rivalry; fuelled by jealousy and frustration Karkat had decided almost immediately that Dave was going to be someone to despise, someone that he could fight and hate truly with no backlash, no second guessing. But he had second guessed, after long nights of loneliness that ended in Dave's arms, after countless strifes and struggles where Karkat could not deny the other's strength, after finding the Dave, broken and wracked with sobs, hunching over a pair of pointed glasses, silently and shaking. Karkat found himself thinking of the other often and in turn Dave dedicated himself to finding out everything he could about the troll. Dave and Karkat found camaraderie in each other, and in time, found themselves so tightly entwined in each others lives, that they couldn't recall a time without.

Reminiscing in a sweep gone and past on the meteor, Karkat lazily smiled at the thought of his matesprit, chuckling at the events that got him here. Dave lay still and relaxed next to him, head nestled into Karkat's thigh; slowly Karkat splayed his fingers through the boys hair, twirling and knotting the short strands as he sunk further into void. With no bubbles floating past and no dream selves to imbody, Karkat was left to fantasies that took certain turns he wasn't expecting, though was not at all opposed to.

_'Heat wafted through the air as Dave knelt between Karkat's thighs, kissing and biting trails inward as the troll's hand guided him. With a growl and a sharp shift of his hips Karkat pushed Dave to where he was needed. Not one to tease, Dave smiled and ran his tongue along the swollen line of Karkat's nook; holding his hips down when the troll instinctively thrust into the motion. Groaning and chirring Karkat let his head fall back as he relaxed into the onslaught. Dave threw himself into his work, running his tongue along the folds twice, three times, before slowing his movement and slipping his tongue into the others dripping nook. Hands gripped tighter at Dave's hair and Dave brought his own hand up to the base of Karkat's bulge; rubbing what little he could reach. “Dave...” Karkat sighed, warning the other that he was close, so close. Silent and grinning Dave redoubled his efforts and thrust shallowly into the wet heat. Karkat tensed and jerked, pushing Dave's head closer when finally-'_

A hand pressed lightly against the bulge writhing in his pants; dim light fell on red eyes as Dave looked up at Karkat, shadeless and flushed.

“Have a nice dream there Bro?” Dave smirked as his boyfriend panted slightly under his persistent touch. “You're just lucky the couch is red. Though I have a feeling Kanaya's gonna kill you anyway.”

Shifting up and moving to straddle the troll, Dave blew lightly against Karkat's flushed face. “Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more...secluded.” Karkat found himself nodding enthusiastically in agreement.


End file.
